victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheer Me Up
Cheer Me Up is a song originally sung by Natasha Bedingfield. It was covered by Victoria Justice that was featured in Tori Goes Platinum when Tori makes a video to send in for the Platinum Music Awards. She plays her piano while singing and records herself. The full version of the song may be listened here by unlocking Tori's Locker with the combination 0-6-5-1-2. It was written by Natasha Bedingfield and Toby Gad. Original Lyrics You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares And I'm such a disgrace You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do, Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms And that's why I need you to... Cheer Me Up, Come on dance with me, And you take my hand. Cheer Me Up Even if we're the only ones dancing Cheer Me Up Please won't you cheer me up Even if were the only ones dancing Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while, Like only you know how, make it OK now, You got your ways to make this girl's day It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much... The poetry in you eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high... Whooo... (Take me to a high) You Gotta Cheer Me Up... Cheer Me Up, Come on dance with me, And you take my hand. Cheer Me Up Even if we're the only ones dancing Cheer Me Up Please won’t you cheer me up Even if were the only ones dancing You turn my frown upside down, My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around (You Cheer Me Up, Cheer Me Up) You turn my frown upside down, My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around Cheer Me Up, Come on dance with me, And you take my hand, Cheer Me Up, Even if we're the only ones dancing Cheer Me Up, Please won’t you cheer me up Even if we're the only ones dancing Only you got the magic, only you got the key...to my heart To my heart, yeah...yeah...Oh Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart... Cheer Me Up, Come on dance with me, And you take my hand, Cheer Me Up, Even if we're the only ones dancing Cheer Me Up, Please won’t you cheer me up Even if we're the only ones dancing. Series Lyrics Mmm.... Whoa... Yeah, uh You get me out of my seat, it's like i've been in bed for a week I've been slippin' and slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares and I'm such a disgrace You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do 'Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms And that's why I need you To cheer me up Come on dance with me And you take my hand Oh, cheer me up Oh, even if were the only ones dancing Whoa... Please won't you cheer me up Oh, even if were the only ones dancing Videos Category:Songs Category:Covers